Material handling attachments such as loader buckets or the like have long been used on tractors. The material handling attachment is normally mounted on the forward ends of boom arms which are pivotally secured to a frame means mounted on the tractor. The boom arms are normally pivotally moved upwardly and downwardly by means of hydraulic cylinders which are connected to the hydraulic system of the tractor. Westendorf Manufacturing Company of Onawa, Iowa has recently introduced a series of material handling attachments such as loader buckets which are mounted on the rear end of the tractor and which are vertically moved upwardly and downwardly by means of hydraulic cylinders connected to the tractor hydraulic system.
Small vehicles such as garden tractors, riding lawn mowers, all terrain vehicles, etc. have not been utilized in combination with loader buckets or the like since they do not have hydraulic systems incorporated therein which could be used to power the hydraulic cylinders necessary to raise and lower the bucket.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a material handling attachment for a garden tractor or the like which is electrically operated either by the garden tractor electrical system or by a storage battery operatively connected thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a garden tractor or the like which may be operated even though the garden tractor does not have a hydraulic system incorporated therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrically operated material handling attachment which may be quickly and easily mounted on the tractor without extensive modification of the tractor.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electrically operated material handling attachment for a garden tractor, lawn mower, ATV, etc. including means for power dumping the loader bucket when the loader bucket reaches a predetermined height relative to the tractor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrically operated loader bucket for a garden tractor or the like including linkage means which allows the efficient positioning and dumping of the loader bucket.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrically operated material handling attachment for a garden tractor or the like which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.